Recuerdame cada vez que mires la luna
by Anjiru H
Summary: Una chica entrenada en un antiguo arte de combate para derrotar demonios, un hombre maldecidopor la sangre de Orochi, tantas diferencias y tantas similitudes que ayudara a sosegar dolores de sus almas King of fighterslove hina
1. ojos de sangre

Ojos de sangre

Una tarde lluviosa, después de la práctica de Kendo del diario, con el bokuto en el hombro izquierdo y el paraguas en el derecho, pasando por las calles y salpicando con los charcos de agua al patearlos con los pies al caminar por estos, mojando sus zapatos y sus calcetas de la escuela, la próxima vez se asegurara de traer unos botines.

Después de haberse librado de esas tres molestias, lo único que desea es llegar a la pozada y tomar un caliente baño y relajarse en su habitación toda la tarde escribiendo, y olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluso de ellos dos¡¡por Kami¡¿Como pudo ser tan estupida para creer que el se fijaría en ella! Después de todo¿como alguien amaría a quien blande la Katana amenazándolo en cortarle la cabeza a la menor provocación?

Suspiro y siguió su camino por la calle, esperando llegar pronto, pero su deseo se ve truncado al mirar conos y algunas vallas amarillas con negro, lodo y muchos escombros del pavimento en las calles - ¡kuso! - maldijo, ahora tenia que rodear la calle y pasar por el parque, y bajo esa intensa lluvia, solo lograra estar mas irritada, y solo había una modo de librase de esa tensión – "¡matar a Urashima!" - dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la esquina del callejón para poder rodear.

Minutos mas tarde, la chica de cabello negro seguía caminando absorta en imágenes, pero estaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta de que otra figura doblaba la esquina al mismo tiempo que ella, e irremediablemente choco con el, dándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho de esa alta figura y yéndose de cachas al suelo, mojándose todo el uniforme en el gran charco de agua y lodo que estaba en el suelo - ¡Bakamon¡¡¿por que no te fijas por donde caminas! – si antes estaba irritada, esta vez estaba furiosa, y los que la conocen saben muy bien que hacerla enojar significa una muerte prematura segura.

La chica levanto la vista, y vio al hombre con que se estrello, era alto, formido y apuesto (¡hey! Lo estoy narrando bajo la perspectiva de una chica¡no vayan a pensar que bateo del otro lado!), su mojado cabello rojo cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, sus ropas eran "extravagantes", una camisa larga que llegaba a unos centímetros de sus rodillas, a contraste, el saco negro era corto y ajustado, descubriendo gran parte de su pecho, un cinto que usaba como gargantilla en el grueso y musculoso cuello, sus entubados pantalones eran tan rojos como su cabello, con un cinto que unían ambas piernas, unos zapatos de vestir negros, pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue que en la espalda del pequeño saco, se asomaba una luna menguante.

- "¿oye tu que no te piensas disculpar!" – dijo al sentir martillar la ira en su pecho, deseaba abalanzarse sobre el y golpearlo con el bokuto fuertemente en la cabeza, pero aquel hombre no respondía ante el enojo de la muchacha, solo se digno a darle una fría mirada para luego seguir caminando pasándola de largo.

Esta acción tan grosera la hizo enfadar aun más, ahora no solo había retrasado su camino, sino que también estaba llena de lodo y toda empapada, y ni siquiera ese tipo se había disculpado, eso la hizo enfurecer más, aferro fuertemente su bokuto en su enlodada mano, par luego levantarse cual ráfaga a abalanzarse sobre ese hombre.

- no puedo permitir que esta humillación se quede de este modo - pensó mientras corría en dirección del hombre, que seguía caminando, sin siquiera voltear a verla, ni siquiera el chasqueo de sus pies al golpear el agua, ni el grito de furia lo sacaron de su estado de pasividad, el simplemente seguía caminando.

Ella lanzo una gran cuchillada, haciendo silbar la espada al cortar el aire, solo esperaba oír el golpe seco en el cráneo de ese hombre, pero…… de un rápido giro de su cuerpo, ese hombre golpeo las manos de ella, haciendo que el bokuto saliera volando y caer a varios metros lejos de ella; en ese instante, ella se abalanzo sobre el, pero el la golpeo en el estomago, sacándole el aire, y haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo – "m-maldito" – murmuro con coraje al levantar la vista, y pudo ver como el la miraba con sus ojos, eran de un color rojo intenso, como si fueran dos lagunas de sangre, profundos y misteriosos – "tuviste suerte chiquilla, todo aquel que me enfrenta regresa a casa con una bolsa como mortaja" – se volteo, y siguió caminando, dejando a la figura de la chica bajo la lluvia con los dientes apretados, y sus ojos negros fijamente en el -¡me las vas a pagar maldito! – juro entre dientes mientras se levantaba.

Rato mas tarde – ¡Motoko¡¡¿Qué te paso! -dijo el muchacho de lentes al ver en que condiciones llegaba la espadachín, intento ayudarla, pero ella lo rechazo aventándolo con las manos, estaba muy irritada, y lo único que quería era encerrase - ¡déjame en paz Urashima! – subió las escaleras bajo la mirada del chico con lentes.

Ella se encerró en el cuarto, se arrodillo en el centro del tatami, y juro que esa afrenta a su honor no iba a pasar sin ser castigada, sin importar que, sabría quien era el; en esos momentos, lo único que recuerda es ese par de ojos rojos sangre, ojos que tendrá muy presente apartir de ese momento.…………………………….

Continuara…………………….

Bokuto.- es la espada de madera que se utiliza en el kendo, es delgada y dura.

Kuso.- "mierda" (es una forma de maldecid)

Bakamon.- "idiota" 


	2. en busca de venganza

**EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA**

Iori Yagami se encontraba en su habitación sentado en el sofá, reflexionando en su vida y en todo lo que significaba ser el ultimo descendiente de el clan Yagami y que corrieran por sus venas la sangre maldita de Orochi, suspiro, el día siguiente tenia un encuentro con otro equipo de "perdedores" como los llama el – no se por que me presto a estas idioteces, debería simplemente ir a buscarlo a su cuarto y sacarle el corazón de un vez - pensó al llevar el cigarro que tenia en los labios aun lado con su mano, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y dio una débil risa, supone que no hubo modo de evitar que esto sucediera, además no seria la primera vez. Se levanto del sofá, y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, y miro la luna por unos instantes con ese par de ojos rojos sangre, luego cerró las persianas, listo para irse a dormir, y terminar con esto de una vez por todas y cobrar su venganza.

Al día siguiente en la Hinata Sou, en la terraza.

¡SHINMEIRYU ZANKU SEN! – el silbar de la espada al cortar el viento, el sudor sabor salado en su boca y ojos, el zumbar de sus oídos y el palpitar de sus músculos era lo único que de vez en cuando la sacaba de concentración, pero de todas formas seguía y seguía – no puede quedar así, no debe quedar así ¡NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI...SHINMEIRYU ZANKU SEN! – Lanzo otra descarga de energía rompiendo los maderos del piso de la terraza, pero su concentración era tal que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba para poder saber que le pasaba, pero…

- ¡WAAHHHHAAAAAAA! – un grito la hizo sacar de su concentración, levanto la vista sorprendida al cielo

- ¿Urashima! O . O – el pobre Keitaro había subido a ver que pasaba con ella ya que llevaba días enteros de entrenamiento sin parar, pero el ataque de la kendoka lo mando a volar lejos antes de que le pudiera decirle algo.

Auch! Con cuidado– Exclamo sentir el punzar de la sangre por las cortadas

- Es culpa tuya por interrumpir mi entrenamiento Urashima - decía la pelinegra al colocarle unas banditas en las heridas de la cara – además, no debías meterte en lo que no te importa – dijo molesta al tomar su shiraisaya entre sus manos y levantarse para seguir su entrenamiento, mientras el kanrinrin la miro un poco preocupado, se veía muy demacrada ya que incluso se había olvidado de comer por ese entrenamiento, tenia que ocurrírsele algo antes de que se lastimara ella sola.

– es una lastima Motoko-chan, y yo que te iba a invitar a pasear conmigo – dijo al intentar hacer reaccionar a la kendoka, aunque sabia muy bien que ese atrevimiento le iba a costar caro, pero era preferible eso a que ella termine haciéndose daño.

"La chica kendo" se sorprendió al oír esto, a la vez que se sonrojo hasta el blanco de sus ojos – ¿sa-salir contigo? – sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, y estaba segura de que el sonrojo de su cara era notado por su karinrin, antes de hacer y decir algo que la comprometiera, desenfundo su shiraisaya y amenazo al muchacho con la punta de su arma para disimular su emoción

-¿Como te atreves Urashima¿Por qué tendría yo que salir contigo, o será que quieres propasarte conmigo pervertido! – la expresión de la kendoka asustaron al muchacho, y de inmediato movió las manos intentando hacer algo para evitar el castigo

– ¡e-es que estaba muy preocupado por ti y es por eso que compre esto! - saco un par de boletos que decían "Torneo de the King of Fighters" – pero si no quieres, pues supongo que tendré que tirarlos a dárselos a alguien, aunque la verdad es que me gaste todos mis ahorros en ellos – suspiro un poco decepcionado.  
Motoko no podía creerlo, el se estaba preocupando por ella, en ese instante no pudo ocultar una sonrisa tierna que se dibujo en su rostro, pero que oculto al colocar su mano en la boca carraspeando – ejem, esta bien, iré contigo Urashima – dijo la chica con una agresiva voz que intentaba ocultar su alegría

– ¿en serio? – Pregunto karinrin al iluminársele el rostro

-pero solo es un acto de cortesía, no creas que es por otra razón - se encamino afuera de la habitación del karinrin, pero antes de salir se detuvo en la salida y dijo sin voltear a ver a Urashima – gracias por preocuparte por mi Urashima, t-te lo agradezco – luego salio corriendo a su habitación dejando un poco confundido a Keitaro.

Con un notable sonroso en su rostro y una sonrisa en su cara, sabia muy bien que esto no esta bien, esos sentimientos son una traición a su gran amiga Naru-sempai, pero a la vez piensa - si solo es esta vez¿por que no?

-¿Yagami? – rato después, la chica Kendo y El Karinrin se encontraban caminando en dirección al anfiteatro donde se llevaría acabo el encuentro del "Rey de los peleadores"; en el camino, Urashima le contaba acerca de los equipos que se iban a enfrentar ese día, y sobre todo del hombre extraño llamado…

-así es, escuche que este tal Iori Yagami viene de una familia de mucha tradición que se remonta de varios siglos atrás – dijo el muchacho de lentes intentando sacar definitivamente la idea de entrenar de la chica, y la mejor forma era hablándole de algo que le llama la atención

La Kendoka cavilo unos minutos y luego dijo – Tsuruko oneesama me contaba acerca de algo de esa familia y la legendaria batalla con Orochi… que hace 1800 años surgió en Japón la batalla contra Orochi y su Clan. El clan Hasshaku se encontraba aliado con el clan Kusanagi y el Yata, que derrotaron a la serpiente de 8 cabezas. En aquellos días los clanes Kusanagi y Hasshaku habían recibido la misión de mantener el sello bajo protección, pero, siglos después, ambos clanes pelearon por un amor, siendo vencido el clan Hasshaku, para vengarse de los Kusanagi formaron una alianza con el clan de Orochi, y formaron un nuevo clan... El Clan Yagami.

-Vaya, sabes muchos de estas cosas, eres muy inteligente Motoko-chan – dijo el kanrinrin, haciendo que la kendoka se sonrojara y bajara la vista avergonzada.

-U-Urashima - musito el nombre de su acompañante, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo, y sentía su rostro caliente, estaba segura que estaba muy sonrojada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su mente estaba nublada, tanto que iba a decir algo que no debía – y-yo quería decirte que…

-¡WAUW, es Athena Asamiya¿me podría dar su atugrafo! – la kendoka se fue de espaldas al darse cuenta de que este "tipo" no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención a lo que le iba a decir¡ese maldito baka estaba siendo insensible…!...Y ella que iba a decirle sus sentimientos - ¡URASHIMAAA………….! . - el karinrin sintió como es que un escalofrió recorrió su espina, cuando n golpe de "ki" lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado del estadio - ¿ahora que hice!

Rato después - ¿esto es lo mejor que pudiste pagar? – pregunto Motoko al darse cuenta de que los boletos eran para dos filas antes de la ultima¿pues cuanto tenia ahorrado este miserable?

-u. u discúlpame Motoko-chan, pero no tenia mucho por que apenas empezaba a ahorralo – suspiro – lo único que quería era es que te olvidaras de de ese entrenamiento – bajo la cara apenado por no poderle ofrecer algo a una de sus mejores amigas (para esas amigas, quien quiere enemigos)

-Motoko lo miro un poco arrepentida por su comentario, y luego intentando arreglar las cosas dijo – lo que importa es la intención U-Urashima; discúlpame por ser tan grosera - hora ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada por su actitud, e hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

Keitaro sonrió, y luego dijo, descuida, sino te comportaras así, eso significaría que no serias la Motoko que tanto apreciamos – Motoko sintió otra vez su cara sonrojar, bajo la vista apenada intentando ocultar su emoción, y cientos de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero los desecho de inmediato, a el le gustaba Naru, y estaba segura que Naru le correspondía…… suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros, pero la voz de Keitaro la hizo levantar la vista a la arena del anfiteatro.

-mira Motoko-chan, ese es el legendario Iori Yagami – lo miro, e-era el, era ese hombre que la había humillado días atrás, por fin había encontrado a ese tipo que la humillo.

El se encontraba parado en medio de la arena, tenia las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, con la cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados y en los labios se distinguía el humo de un cigarro encendido, a su lado se encontraba dos mujeres, una era rubia, llevaba un vestido de noche blanco con negro, se estaba pintando los labios mirando su espejo de mano; la otra era una mujer de pelo castaño y llevaba un vestido igual que la otra mujer, solo que este era rojo con negro, y al igual que el hombre estaba con la cabeza baja, tal vez pensando; de pronto, Yagami levanto la vista hacia el publico (no en realidad por que haya visto o sentido algo, solo lo hizo por que si), y clavo la mirada ahí, sin saber que alguien en el publico clamaba venganza hacia el.

-p-por fin lo encontré, por fin se quien es el – dijo al darse cuenta, por fin se encontró con el - ¡por fin podré vengarme!

C O N T I N U A R A………………………………..

**Shirasaya**.- tipo de katana que carece del anillo de acero (o tsuba) que tienen las katanas normales con las cuales se sellan las espadas en su funda, además el mango tiene el mismo material y diseño que la Saya, cuando esta enfundada parece un largo palo curveado de madera.

**Karinrin**.- "encargado"

**Sempai**: Superior (Término empleado para hablar a una persona mayor, por ejemplo, un estudiante de un grado superior o literalmente un superior).

**Oneesama**.- hermana mayor (dicho con mucho respeto)


	3. un encuentro violento 1era parte

**UN ENCUENTRO VIOLENTO (1era parte)**

Iori se preparaba para salir del estadio, después de lavarse la sangre del cuerpo y quitarse la ropa ensangrentada al guardar las ropas sucias y llenas de sudor en una maleta deportiva; después de un encuentro demasiado fácil para el, consiguió su objetivo, en dos semanas se enfrentaría a Kyo Kusanagi, y esta vez estaba dispuesto a terminar con esta estupidez.

Tomo una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón de piel, tomando uno entre su boca, para luego encenderlo. Su mente estaba confusa y muy nublada, hace días que una pregunta rondaba su mente amenazándolo con enloquecerlo - ¿y que será que cuando lo mate? - se preguntaba a si mismo; ¿la venganza era la razón por que seguía en este maldito mundo¿Y después que…….se suicidara como tantos cobardes lo han hecho al no encontrar una razón por la que vivir, eran preguntas y verdades que lo han atormentado por tanto tiempo, y que esos últimos días se habían vuelto mas fuerte, taladrándole la cabeza.

Golpeo con fuerza el muro, rompiendo el concreto al emanar una flama púrpura en su puño - ¿están contentos!...¡me convertí en el títere de su venganza hacia los Kusanagi! – grito iracundo al perder la pasividad y frialdad en sus ojos ya tan características en el. Estaba tan furioso, furioso con su familia por obligarlo a cumplir una venganza de siglos atrás condenándolo al la maldición de "el disturbio de la sangre", furioso con Kusanagi, culpándolo a el y a su familia de todo su sufrimiento, y mas que nada, con el mismo por permitirse que los motivos de su familia se convirtieron en sus motivos.

- ¡Esta vez todo terminara! – estaba completamente decidido, el o la que interfiriera en esta venganza, lo mataría sin ninguna contemplación, y cuando eso termine, el seguirá a Kyo al abrazo trágico de la muerte, y terminar con la dinastía Yagami y con la maldición del Orochi……………

- ¡Motoko-chan!...¿donde diablos se fue a meter? – se pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundido. Después de que termino el encuentro, "la chica kendo" se alejo de el sin decir ni una palabra, y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver; no podía evitar pensar que se había regresado a Hinata Sou para seguir con ese arduo y peligroso entrenamiento que se había auto impuesto, y eso lo asusta.

Disculpe señorita…….. ¿No ha visto pasar a una chica vestida de miko por aquí? – por fin se decidió y le pregunto a una mujer que salía del estadio después de la pelea.

-¿una miko dices? – lo pensó por unos momentos – creo que se fue por haya – señalo en dirección de una arboleda que estaba junto al estadio.

¡Gracias! – dijo para luego correr en dirección de la arboleda, su único objetivo era encontrara Motoko antes de que hiciera una locura………. – ¡Motoko-chan!

Mientras del otro lado del estadio.

Iori Yagami se encontraba caminado en dirección a su hotel, el día siguiente se encontraría con su banda para los ensayos y en una semana su grupo tocaría en un hostal, así que debía descansar por esa noche.

Miro la luna llena por unos instantes, se veía tan hermosa en el manto de la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y esmaltado de estrellas – tsuki wo miru tabi amoi dase – dijo entre dientes, se sentía afortunado, esa noche no se veía ni una nube en el cielo, y le permitía ver con claridad las estrellas y la luna, un placer que muy pocas veces se a dado en la vida debido a que el tenia un objetivo fijo – "Kyo" – la razón de sus penurias, de su sufrimiento, y de su muerte, bajo la vista bastante mas irritado que antes, colgó la maleta que llevaba en su mano detrás del hombro y siguió caminando.

-¡Iori Yagami! - una voz femenina llamo su atención, haciéndolo voltear por encima de su hombro con su típica mirada fría, y pudo ver una sombra por la arboleda que estaba en un lado del estadio, el trémulo de una hoja fría de una katana asomarse de entre las sombras – ¡he venido a retarte a un duelo! – señalo a Iori Yagami con la punta de su shirasaya, mientras caminaba en dirección a el con la punta extendida cuando las sombras de los árboles quedaban atrás al iluminarse su figura con la luz de la luna – ¡en nombre del Shinmeiryu, no dejare que esa humillación quede sin castigo!

Yagami la miro por unos minutos sin siquiera chistar ante su amenaza con la katana, luego se dio media vuelta para quedar con la mirada dirigiéndose a ella, Motoko se sintió un poco incomoda, sus mirada era tan pacifica, pero a la vez tan agresiva, le recordaba mucho a la de su hermana Tsuruko (la única persona a quien realmente teme n.n¡)

El silencio estaba presente en el lugar, hasta que Iori saco su única mano libre de la bolsa del pantalón, y la señalo con una expresión desentendida (o más bien aburrida) – disculpa pero…. ¿Te conozco? – la chica kendo se fue de espaldas al oír esas palabras tan ofensivas¿Cómo era posible que no la recordara¡eso era humillante y frustrante! - ¿Que no me recuerdas¿Acaso no te acuerdas, de ese día lluvioso en hinata! – Iori se rasco la mejilla bastante incrédulo a lo que le ocurría - mira niña, tengo tanta gente detrás de mi cabeza, que incluso se me ha hecho algo tan común como beber agua – se encamino pasando a un lado de Motoko – y la verdad, no me interesa luchar con una niña que juega a ser un samurai – estas ultimas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Motoko, quien desenvaino su shirasaya, que con un rápido movimiento de la espada lanzo un ataque a Yagami - ¡NO ME MENOSPRECIES! - Yagami sintió la agresión de Motoko, dando un salto hacia atrás y dando un giro en el aire, pero el ataque alcanzo la maleta donde la ropa de combate de Yagami estaba, destruyéndola y desparramando la ropa por todo el suelo, mientras el caia sobre sus dos pies en el suelo, quedando en cuclillas.

-¡escúchame bien Yagami, como heredera del arte Shinmeiryu, mi deber es no permitir que gente como tu humille la tradición de mi familia! – Iori levanto la vista al oír las palabras de Motoko, y la observo, levanto la ceja al oír tales palabras, un poco confundido y aturdido ante las palabras de la "chica kendo", sus hombros empezaron a convulsionarse – ¿familia, tradición? – Da una débil risa – no seas estupida chiquilla – se levanto poco a poco del suelo y queda de pie mientras seguía hablando con palabras secas y bastante ásperas con la mirada baja – lo único que conseguirás es tristeza y desesperación al intentar cumplir los designios de tu familia – levanto la vista y sus ojos rojo sangre se clavaron en los de Motoko – no somos mas que un instrumento para limpiar los pecados que nuestras familias, lo único que logran es arruinarnos la vida – desvió la mirada a un lado, con malestar y dolor en sus ojos.

Motoko lo miro sorprendida, en el instante que sus ojos se encendieron¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle al respeto a todo lo que creía, a todo lo que ella admiraba?...y sobre todo…..¡TODO LO QUE QUERIA!

-¿Cómo te atreves? – bajo la vista, mientras sus dientes se apretaban unos contra otros, el puño se apretó con fuerza con el mango del shirasaya, sentía como un coraje crecía en su pecho – no quiero que siguas envenenado la memoria de mi familia, de mis padres, de mi oneesama – levanto la vista, en sus ojos brillaba la ira y la determinación - ¡yo no permitiré que te burles de mi familia! – bajo la espada preparada para el ataque, Iori dirigió la vista hacia esta chica, y miro el fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Motoko! – la voz del karinrin se escucho a espaldas de Yagami - ¿Motoko-chan que estas haciendo! – le grito a la kendoka, que en ningún retiraba la vista de Iori, y le respondió - ¡no te metas en esto Urashima esto es entre Yagami y yo!

-pero…… - la miro a los ojos, y vio que estaba decidida, y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, retrocedió con la mirada gacha.

Iori Yagami volteo a ver a Keitaro, y luego dirigió su mirada a Motoko otra vez, y una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en sus labios, y luego dijo – eres muy valiente y decidida – sus manos abandonaron sus bolsillos, y las coloco en posición de ataque, sus pies se separaron uno del otro, se estaba preparando para pelear – tienes todo aquello que un samurai necesita – su sonrisa se convirtió en una débil y seca risa - Esta bien, peleare contigo en honor a tu valentía, pero – su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, y una expresión fría tomo su lugar – te advierto que puede que no salgas con vida.

Motoko tomo su shirasaya entre sus dos manos, adelantándola enfrente de ella – eso esta por verse……¡Yagami!

C O N T I N U A R A…………………………………..

**tsuki wo miru tabi amoi dase**: Recuerda este momento cuando mires la luna, remuérdame cada vez que mires la luna.


	4. un encuentro violento 2nda parte

**UN ENCUENTRO VIOLENTO (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

- ¿estas preparada niña? – dijo Yagami con la vista fija en Motoko, sus manos estaban tensas como las zarpas de un depredador, mientras Motoko solo lo miraba fríamente a los ojos de Yagami, sin intimidarse ante la expresión que mostraba en su rostro, mientras Keitaro observaba con detenimiento a la pelinegra, y noto que estaba vez estaba decidida a matar a Iori.

¡Lista Yagami! - por fin se abalanzo sobre el apretando la empuñadura de su shirasaya, mientras Iori permanecía inmóvil e imperturbado por la amenaza que se cimbraba su cabeza…………………

Un destello metálico y el silbido del viento al ser cortado por el movimiento de la hoja del shirasaya fue lo único que registró el cerebro de Keitaro al cerrar sus ojos, asustado, pensando que en ese instante la cabeza de Yagami ya no descansaba sobre su cuello, pero el silencio lo desconcertó, ni un gemido de dolor ni nada por el estilo, Kei abrió un ojos tímidamente, pero, al ver la escena que jamás pensó ver en su vida, abrió como platos los dos ojos (mas bien "cuatro").

Iori tenía atrapada de las manos a Motoko con una sola de sus manos, con la hoja fria de la katana a unos milímetros de la mejilla de el y con su otra mano en el cuello de la chica, quien se retorcía del agarre de Yagami. Kei no podía creerlo, con que facilidad rompió su guardia y no solo detuvo en seco el ataque de la kendoka, sino que también detuvo toda tentativa de ataque que pudiera haberle seguido.

-comprende niña, tu no puedes conmigo – Yagami giro rápidamente su cuerpo, y convirtió la posición en la que tenia a la "chica kendo" en una especie de llave de judo, aprovechando su mayor masa muscular y mayor altura, y la lanzo volando al otro lado, ante la atónita mirada de el kanrinrin y de la mas aun sorprendida la kendoka - ¿p-pero como pudo detener mi ataque, s-si use toda mi velocidad?

Motoko recompuso en pleno aire, y rodó en el suelo sobre su espalda evitando caer y dar un golpe seco en el suelo - ¡maldita sea! – de rodillas en el suelo volvió a tomar posición de ataque en el suelo, pero tuvo que moverse, pues Iori ya estaba enfrente de ella, lanzando un "zarpazo" con su mano, alcanzando a rozar la piel de Motoko, que a penas pudo levantarse dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero rasgando un poco su gi blanco, y raspando su pecho, pero su ataque no se detuvo ahí, ya que con su otra mano intento otra vez atacarla, Motoko mas recompuesta pudo esquivar con mas facilidad el ataque, y meneando el shirarsaya intentado darle una tajada mortal al cuello de Yagami, pero Iori se agacho a tiempo, y desde su posición golpeo con el hombro a Motoko en el estomago, y poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el golpe, hizo que que cayera de espaldas, pero rodando para poder seguir en la pelea, mientras Iori una vez mas ya estaba encima de ella, lanzando fuertes patadas con sus largas extremidades, apoyándose en su larga gabardina de piel que llevaba en esos instantes, ya que para Motoko, esta evitaba que pudiera ver con exactitud de donde venían los ataques de los pies de Yagami (sumado eso a la velocidad de Iori), y de vez en cuando Motoko respondía con un movimiento rápido de la Katana, pero Iori esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de la kendoka, simplemente haciendo a un lado o agachándose con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Por su parte, Keitaro tenía la boca abierta, las únicas personas que había visto esquivar con tanta facilidad los ataques de la "chica Kendo" eran Seta y su propia hermana Tsuruko, pero este hombre no solo las esquivaba, sino que también respondía con poderosos ataques que ponían en serias dificultades a la Kendoka, entonces una idea paso por su mente (la cual nunca había llegado a creer si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos) – ¿será mas fuerte que lo que es Tsuruko-san?

Mientras, Iori seguía en la tarea de esquivar con la mayor naturalidad los ataques de Motoko, con una actitud calmada y sin temor a la hoja del shirasaya, esta actitud claro empezó a irritar a Motoko - ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarme! – sus ataques se convirtieron de precisos y bien calculados ataques, en movimientos desesperados que solo buscaban un objetivo, una pierna, un brazo, el pecho, la cabeza, el cuello; Iori noto que Motoko estaba perdiendo la calma y que sus ataques eran mas por instinto que ser bien planeados.

-¡se acabo Yagami! – Motoko levanto su shirasaya encima de su cabeza, su objetivo era partir por la mitad, pero una vez mas Iori logro esquivar el ataque haciéndose a un lado, cuando la punta de la espada golpeo el piso, Motoko quedo con la guardia baja, y Iori estaba a un lado de ella – Shirouto ga! – Iori avalazo su mano a Motoko, tomándola con fuerza del gi y jalándola hacia el, y aventarla para el otro lado dándole la espalda a Iori, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por la forma tan brusca en que la aventó, e intentando recomponerse para que no se fuera de bruces al suelo, quedo a merced de cualquier ataque de Iori, y así fue; Iori levanto el brazo con fuerza golpeando a Motoko en la espalda, repitiendo el movimiento con su otro brazo, y al final entrelazo sus manos para golpear cual mazo directamente en la espalda, mandándola a volar en dirección a un donde se encontraba Keitaro (Kototsuki In y Shiki Aoi Hana)

¡Motoko!- grito preocupado al dirigirse a donde la kendoka yacía lastimada por la serie de golpes que recibió, Keitaro se arrodillo junto a Motoko e intento levantarla - ¿Motoko chan estas bien? – Pero lo rechazo con la mano aventándolo a un lado - ¡no te metas en esto Urashima! – dijo al permanecer de rodillas en el suelo con su vista abajo, cubriendo su cara con su pelo negro, mientras maldecía entre dientes, y golpeaba el piso con el puño cerrado - ¡maldición, maldición, maldición! – levanto la vista y volteo en dirección a Iori, noto que el estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía un cigarro entre sus dedos para encenderlo con su encendedor, dándole a entender a la "chica kendo" que le tenia sin cuidado ella y sus amenazas, obviamente esto hizo sentir a Motoko explotar la ira en su pecho - ¿Cómo se atreve! – Motoko se levanto, esta vez más decidida que antes en acabar con Iori, mientras Keitaro veía desde el suelo como "la chica kendo" se dirigía corriendo para reanudar su batalla con Iori - ¡Motoko-chan, detente por favor! – grito el karinrin, pero sus palabras cayeron sobre los sordos oídos de la furiosa kendoka.

Motoko reanudo sus ataques sobre Iori, quien otra vez esquivaba la hoja del shirasaya de Motoko, pero esta vez Motoko estaba mas decidida - ¡esta vez no Yagami! – Motoko concentro energía en el centro de la espada, fuerza que inmediatamente noto Iori - ¡Ougi Zangan ken! – una expulsión de "Ki" salio de la espada de Motoko, tomando por sorpresa a Iori - ¿Qué demonios….! - apenas si logro hacerse a un lado escapando por unos centímetros de que la energía lo golpeara de lleno, la energía siguió su camino en dirección a la arboleda, y en dirección a… (Suspiro u.u¡)…Keitaro - ¡Waaaahhhhhhhhh! – El golpe de energía mando a volar a Keitaro junto con algunas pedazos de árbol, y queda embarrado por el piso – ().()

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? – pensó al seguir en su labor de esquivar los ataques de Motoko, pero la sorpresa (sorpresa, no miedo) de ver el tremendo poder que mostró la kendoka, bajo un poco la guardia, situación que fue notada por la "chica kendo" - ¡lo tengo! – Motoko giro y aprovecho la confusión de Iori para soltarle una fuerte patada en el estomago, sacándole de balance, instante que fue aprovechado por la pelinegra - ¡se acabo Yagami! – Motoko reunió una gran de energía en la hoja de la katana y la levanto con fuerza - ¡Ougi Zanku sen! – el golpe de energía dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Iori, mandándolo a volar hacia la arboleda y golpear directamente en los árboles (no es que Motoko sea mas fuerte que Iori, pero Iori es alguien que menosprecia mucho a sus rivales (hay que recordar una de sus frases "No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, gusano") y al ser Motoko una "niña", pues la menosprecio aun mas)

Motoko simplemente sonrió satisfecha al ver como había logrado conectar de lleno a Iori, mientras respiraba agitadamente, Keitaro veía aun desde el piso como Motoko miraba en dirección en la arboleda, agitada, se arrodillo en el suelo – lo hice- de pronto una punzada y llevo su mano al raspón que Iori le había hecho en un principio del encuentro, que no era nada pequeño, empezaba en el hombro izquierdo, y terminaba a unos milímetros de su seno izquierdo, de hecho se podía ver como raspo la orilla de los vendajes que ella siempre usa en su pecho – ¡maldito infeliz¿como se atrevió a lastimarme? – dijo molesta al ver las cuatro líneas sonrosadas por la sangre que se acumulaba a su alrededor de la piel vencida por las uñas de Iori.

– Motoko-chan - entonces la kendoka escucho la voz de su karinrin, y levanto la vista – ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto muy preocupado

– Urashima – musito al ver tan cerca el rostro de el hombre que amaba secretamente (el estaba agachado para poder checar bien a la kendoka) por unos instantes lo miro perdida en sus ojos llenos de preocupación y ternura, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que estaba, se levanto inmediatamente, sonrojada y completamente avergonzada dijo – cl-cla-claro que estoy bien z-zopenco¿a- acaso dudabas de mi? – dijo al darle la espalda para poder ocultar el sonroso de sus mejillas, mientras Kei simplemente suspiraba aliviado, y luego dijo – que alivio, incluso por unos minutos llegue a creer que ese tal Iori era mas fuerte que Tsuruko -san – dijo un poco inseguro ante la reacción de Motoko ante sus palabras, y con razón.

- ¿Qué! - Motoko se enfureció al oír las palabras de Keitaro, y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con violencia y puso su furioso rostro a unos centímetros del de un asustado Keitaro - ¡no digas sandeces imbecil (¿Y así dice ella amar a Keitaro? O.ó) si mi oneesama hubiera estado aquí, hubiera hecho trizas a ese infeliz sin siquiera parpadear! – sentencio de tal forma que el karinrin solo pudo asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-¿en serio? – se escucho una tranquila pero agresiva voz a un lado de los muchachos, y pudieron ver como Iori caminaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si el ultimo ataque de Motoko no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo, si no fuera por las rasgaduras en el saco y la ropa de piel, se podría decir que no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿C -Cómo es posible? – se pregunto desconcertada Motoko al ver como era que Iori caminaba como si nada después de el ataque, siendo que uso mucha fuerza en ese ataque - ¿Cómo demonios hizo para soportarlo! – grito el aun mas desconcertado Kei (habiendo recibido tantas veces el "Zanku sen", ya se a de saber de memoria lo fuerte que puede ser)

Mientras Iori sonreía fríamente ante las miradas atónitas de los jóvenes – escúchame niña – dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes - tengo que admitir que eres mas fuerte de lo que creí – se detuvo por unos instantes al ver como sus palabras sacaron a la "chica Kendo" de sus pensamientos – te daré otra oportunidad, toma a tu novio y largate de aquí, sino quieres morir aquí mismo – dijo ya con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Obviamente al oír esto, Motoko volvió a enfurecerse al sentirse menospreciada por Iori; tomo con fuerza el shirasaya entre sus manos y dijo con bastante enojo en su voz - ¿crees que te tengo miedo¿O será que el que tiene miedo eres tú! – dijo al dibujar una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

Iori solo emitió un leve sonido de fastidio y dijo en voz baja – como quieras… – en ese instante sus manos se tensaron, preparado para atacar – es tu funeral… - En ese instante Iori se abalanzó con una gran rapidez en dirección a donde se encontraba Motoko, quien apenas pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para empujar a Keitaro a un lado – ¡Apártate Urashima! – alcanzo a gritar cuando el karinrin cayo al suelo, el a levantar la vista, pudo ver a Iori que estaba moviendo sus manos cual garras, intentando conectar en la piel de Motoko, quien apenas podía moverse para lo suficiente par evitar las "garras" de Iori, pero por estar esquivando con tanta dificultad los ataques del pelirrojo

-¡Demonios, sus ataques son mas rápidos que antes! – Exclamo Motoko mientras se defendía sin poder hacer nada por atacar a Iori; en un instante, después de después de hacerse a un lado al esquivar el roce de la mano de Iori, este aprovecho para poder rodear la cintura de Motoko - ¿Qué demonios! - exclamo la sorprendida Motoko al sentir el abrazo de Iori en su cintura (sobra decir que esta acción molesto en demasía), y catapulto a Motoko al otro lado.

Una vez mas Motoko se recupero y giro en pleno aire, y cayo de cuclillas al suelo - ¡maldita sea, lo único que me faltaba….es un maldito pervertido! – pensó agitada y sonrosada ante el acto de Iori de tomarla por la cintura, entonces aun mas enojada y le grito a Iori señalándolo amenazante con el filo de la katana - ¡no solo me insultas a mi y mi familia, ahora también quieres manosearme…..PERVERTIDO! – Iori levanto la ceja ante la declaración de la kendoka, y pensó confundido- ¿pervertido?

Motoko empuño su arma y volvió a decir - ¡te mostrare a respetar a una dama maldito! – dijo al levantar su espada y concentrar su "ki" en ella – ¡HIKEN KIRUKA HIRAME! – de un movimiento, la katana expuso una gran cantidad de energía salio de ella, pero Iori no se inmuto ante la energía de Motoko, quien miro satisfecha - ¡se acabo Yagami! – sentencio la "chica kendo"

Iori solo se quedo ahí, hasta que abrió los ojos – ¡es inútil! – una flama púrpura apareció la palma de su mano derecha, y de un ademán, lanzo una especie de "proyectil" - a través del suelo (Yami barai)

Las dos energías chocaron violentamente, causando una explosión – WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - mandando a volar al pobre Keitaro, mientras Motoko se cubría el rostro para proteger sus ojos del la tierra levantada por la explosión – n-no puede ser¿Cómo pudo? – se preguntaba mentalmente, sorprendida de lo fácil que pudo anular el ataque de ella.

Cuando todo se calmo, Motoko separo tímidamente los brazos que cubrían su rostro, y enfoco a su alrededor, pudo ver algunos árboles tirados y algunos quemados, y a unos veinte metros, el pobre Kei maltrecho en el piso, pero….

-¿me buscabas? – la piel de la pelinegra se erizo al escuchar la tranquila voz a sus espaldas, pero al voltear a ver, un recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que la mando a volar unos cinco metros, instantes después Motoko se levanto apoyándose con sus codos y con la espalda en el suelo, y pudo mirar como Iori se acercaba a ella, con una flama púrpura ardiendo en su mano derecha – ya no voy a tener mas consideraciones contigo niña – lo dijo del tal modo que hizo temblar a Motoko, quien por primera vez experimentaba el temor ante un oponente que no fuera su hermana – esta vez…¡EL JUEGO TERMINO! – dijo al cerrar su puño y apagar la flama púrpura en su mano.

C O N T I N U A R A………………………………………………………………… **Shirouto ga**: Principiante

Hola, hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno a petición de algunos que no conocen a Iori, pondré un poco de el, de la historia de el juego y de la leyenda de Orochi¿que tal?

**La leyenda de Orochi (original)**

Cientos de años atrás, en Japón se creía que los dioses, las bestias y los humanos solían vivir juntos compartiendo la tierra. Los humanos rendían sacrificios a los dioses como gratitud por los poderes sobrenaturales que usaban para ayudarlos, los monstruos y las bestias rara vez molestaban a los humanos. Pero el balance entre humanos, dioses y bestias se perturbo cuando Izanagi, el primer rey de los dioses (su equivalente en la mitología griega seria Urano) fue a la guerra en contra de su esposa Izanami (Gaia, la madre tierra para los antiguos griegos). La guerra trajo como consecuencia el nacimiento de seres malvados, los Oni (Ogros) usados como soldados y los dragones quienes surgían de las plantas que se alimentaban de la sangre derramada de los dioses. Por supuesto no todos estos nuevos seres eran malvados, pero el mal surgió en los corazones de muchos dioses durante la guerra ya que estaban expuestos a las llamas de los infiernos. Así fue como los dragones nacidos de esa sangre fueron malvados también. "Yamata no Orochi" o el "Dragón de las Ocho Cabezas" fue una de las malvadas criaturas nacidas de la sangre de las divinidades en conflicto. La tierra de Izumo (lo que es ahora la prefectura de Shimane) fue bendecida con la presencia de una hermosa princesa conocida como Kushinada. Orochi invadió Izumo con su presencia poco después de que Kushinada cumplió 16 años y demando el sacrificio de ocho doncellas cada luna llena para apaciguar su apetito. Si el sacrificio no se rendía, los habitantes verían sus tierras destruidas. Los años pasaron y mas y mas doncellas eran sacrificadas, hasta que al final solo quedo la princesa Kushinada. El dios Susano-o visitaba esas tierras por aquel entonces y quedo perdidamente enamorado de la princesa al espiarla por una ventana. Prometio al rey de Izumo que él destruiría a Orochi con la condición de tomar a la princesa como esposa. Se le presentaron ocho copas de vino a Orochi en la noche del sacrificio de la princesa Kushinada. El sirviente que le llevo el vino insistió en que debían entretenerse con el alcohol antes de disfrutar la tan esperada comida. Orochi acepto y bebió con sus ocho cabezas de las respectivas copas. No esperaron mucho antes de oír los fuertes ronquidos causados por la borrachera de Orochi. Fue entonces que el sirviente se quitó su disfraz y revelo su verdadera identidad, el dios del trueno, Susano-o. Le corto las cabezas a Orochi, de su ombligo saco el sagrado medallón de la vida, la Magatama y las lagrimas de la ultima cabeza en morir fueron transformadas en un espejo. A cambio de la mano de la princesa Kushinada, Susano-o dejó su espada, la cual mas tarde se conocería como Asesina de Dragones (Dragon Slayer) o "Kusanagi Sword", el medallón Magatama y el espejo, el cual mas tarde fue entregado a Yata, la hermana menor de Kushinada. Estos objetos son conocidos como "Los tres tesoros sagrados del Japón" y se dice que son preservados en el Palacio Imperial en Tokio.


	5. Lo que vi en sus ojos

**LO QUE VI EN SUS OJOS**

¡Levántate! – ordeno en voz alta el pelirrojo al mirar con frialdad a la asustada figura de la kendoka, que yacia en el suelo aun bastante aturdida por como era que ese hombre había anulado el poder de su ataque con un gesticulación de su mano, algo que solo su hermana había logrado - ¡que te levantes! – Dijo Iori mas molesto, obligando a Motoko a salir de sus pensamientos, y levanto la vista para cruzar miradas con Yagami que la miraba con sus ojos llenos de fastidio y ira - ¿querías pelear….NO!...¡levante de una vez por todas y terminemos con esto!

Motoko se levanto, quedando de pie ante la figura del pelirrojo, un poco temblorosa ante la figura de Yagami - ¡no seas estupida¿Por qué le tienes miedo?...solo es un hombre y… nada mas! – dijo al dar un suspiro, concentrándose para poder tranquilizar sus nervios haciendo alarde de su entrenamiento mental para que empuñara con fuerza a su shirasaya y adelantarlo enfrente de ella, sin que este temblara – muy bien Yagami, si lo que quieres es seguir, estoy dispuesta – dijo decidida la kendoka, ocultando todos sus temores.

Iori levanto la ceja, mientras una cínica sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, y con tono burlón pregunto - ¿Qué pasa….me tienes miedo? – Pensó Yagami al ver la inseguridad que mostraba la "chica Kendo" - ¿miedo? – respondió¡claro que tenia miedo, su poder era asombroso, tanto que el "Hiken Kiruka Hirame" fue anulado con un solo movimiento de su mano, sus velocidad era tal que no le permitía responder sus ataques con los suyos propios, y mas que nada esa expresión tan fría y calmada, pero a la vez agresiva rematada con esos "ojos de sangre", como los de un demonio hambriento, miedo es lo que embargaba su corazón, pero no lo iba a decir, oculto su miedo en una mascara de ira, algo en lo que ella era experta - ¡yo no te tengo miedo, lo que te tengo es coraje por las humillaciones que haz hecho a mi a mi familia! – dijo al señalar a Iori con la punta de su arma.

En ese instante, Iori sonrió divertido ante las palabras de Motoko – tengo que admitir que es bastante valiente – pensó para si mismo – esta bien, seguiré tu juego por algún tiempo, pero apresúrate que no tengo tiempo de seguir con esto – dijo Iori, esta vez su en su voz se escuchaba un poco mas tranquila que hace unos momentos, tenia que aceptarlo, la muestra de valentía de Motoko le había ganado un poco de respeto por parte del pelirrojo, además….

¿Otra vez! – . grito furiosa la kendoka, Iori sonrió al ver la reacción de la "chica kendo", la expresión que se dibujaba su rostro cada vez que se molestaba le era divertida - ¡ya me harte de que me estés menospreciando, en este instante te voy a despedazar! – sentencio la pelinegra al lanzarse sobre Iori con la katana aferrada a sus manos con fuerza, Iori simplemente se movió a un lado esquivando el ataque de Motoko, respondiendo con un giro rápido de su cuerpo barrio una de las piernas de Motoko haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo, momento que aprovecho para intentar patearla en el piso, pero Motoko giro en el piso alejándose de Iori, en un instante se levanto y se volvió abalanzar sobre Iori - ¡Zanku sen! – Expulso su gran poder en dirección de Iori, quien lo esquivo corriendo aun lado provocando una gran polvadera por la fuerza del "ki" - ¿Dónde diablos esta! - y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad en dirección a Motoko -¿que! – dijo al mirar como un borrón rojo dirigirse hacia ella, Motoko alcanzo a moverse para poder esquivar el ataque de Yagami, pero este dio un giro de 180 grados, y con su mano iluminada con la flama purpúrea, y volvió a lanzar una flama por el piso, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta, la flama explotaba en el piso.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pensó sorprendida la chica al mirar como la flama se dirigía a ella, de vez en cuando causando explosiones en el piso, Motoko en ese momento dio un salto alto logrando esquivar las explosiones, preparando ahora un nuevo ataque - ¡solo me queda una alternativa! – una vez más, concentro la energía de su "ki" en la hoja de la katana, que rápidamente se tradujo en pequeños destellos eléctricos.

- ¡RAIMEI KEN! – Motoko lanzo una descarga eléctrica sobre la figura de Iori, una vez más la cortina de polvo y el sonido de electricidad por todo el lugar iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, ocultando la presencia de Iori.

- uy…mi cabeza – dijo el karinrin al despertar después de tan "cariñoso" tratamiento que recibio por parte de la "chica kendo" y de el pelirrojo, después de estar unos minutos, pudo enfocar por fin sus alrededores, y vio como las luces que provocaban las descargas eléctricas iluminaban el lugar - ¡Motoko chan! – grito al levantarse, intentando encontrara algún indicio de la kendoka.

Pero después de unos minutos, la nube de polvo se fue disipando poco a poco - ¿Motoko chan? – una vez mas el silbido de la hoja de la katana se volvió escuchar entra la cortina del polvo, pero unos destellos purpúreos a través del humo y el grito de dolor de la kendoka espantaron al karinrin.

Motoko salio volando del humo y cayendo al piso, pero inmediatamente rodó en su espalda y dio un giro y quedo una vez mas de pie – ¡Motoko! – grito Keitaro al ver como es que el gi de Motoko humeaba y se veía quemado por la parte de enfrente, después de eso, la silueta de Iori salio de la cortina de humo a toda velocidad, sus manos aun estaban tensadas, disponía a terminar esto de una buena vez…. (Shiki Ya Otome o "la doncella de los ocho altares")

Motoko alcanzo a divisar a Iori correr hacia ella, sabiendo de antemano que sus arranques de velocidad eran muy peligrosos, así que opto por detenerlo, levanto la espada y concentro su fuerza espiritual en ella - ¡Zanku sen! – las explosiones de ki intentaron golpear a Iori, pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad corriendo, haciéndose a un lado cada vez que una intentaba golpearla.

¡Se acabo! – dijo Iori al estar enfrente de la kendoka, y sin darse cuenta, las manos de Iori empezaron a moverse, el ataque propiamente tal tomo lugar con Iori realizando varios ataques de rasguño y tajo contra el delgado cuerpo de la kendoka, se podía ver como los trozos de el gi blanco y de la hakama de Motoko salían volando en todas direcciones ante los rasguños de Iori.

¡Motoko! – grito Keitaro desesperado al ver como era que la "chica kendo" recibía los ataques de el pelirrojo sin que ella siquiera pudiera defenderse.

Cuando el ataque de Iori, este la tomo por el cuello con ambas manos, y la levanto por encima de su cabeza, listo para terminar con una (incluso mas) explosiones de fuego púrpura como siempre lo hacia, ataque el cual era fatal para sus enemigos – ¡muere! – grito Iori…pero.

De pronto, los ojos de Motoko se abrieron, y le dedicaron una mirada llena de lagrimas de impotencia a Iori, pero a la vez una mirada bastante decida, una mirada que mostró algo, una mirada que de pronto paralizo a Iori, no de miedo, sino de confusión - ¿Qué demonios…? – pensó Iori para si mismo, y bastante confundido "¿Por qué no terminaba el Ya Otome?" como tantas veces lo había hecho sin importarle si fueran mujeres sus oponentes, pero sin quitar sus ojos rojos con los ojinegros de la kendoka, quien tampoco quitaba sus ojos de las lagunas de sangre que eran los ojos de Iori -¡Motoko! – se escucho la voz del karinrin, suplicante por su amiga.  
Entonces, sucedió lo que menos se esperaría de el sádico y cruel que se le a siempre considerado; lo que hizo fue, dejar de presionar sus manos sobre su cuello, y por fin le soltó, dejándola caer al piso.

¡ Motoko chan! – grito Keitaro al correr en dirección a donde Motoko yacía en el piso, con las manos en la garganta, intentando exhalar el aire a sus pulmones, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas por la humillación y la impotencia ante ese hombre - ¡deja a Motoko chan en paz! – dijo al interponerse entre ella y el pelirrojo, decidido a proteger a Motoko, pero Yagami solo lo miro fríamente, y se dio media vuelta alejándose del karinrin y de la kendoka, pero de pronto, se despojo de su gabardina de piel, y se la aventó a Keitaro – tápala con eso y váyanse de aquí – dijo sin voltear a ver a Keitaro, y se alejo caminando del lugar.

Mientras Keitaro observaba desconcertado a Iori, pero unos sollozos lo hicieron voltear volteo en dirección a Motoko, que se veía conmocionada, con la cabeza gacha y con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos que rodaban por sus mejillas y sus hombros se convulsionaban – Motoko chan¿estas bien? – Pregunto con dejo de preocupación en su voz, pero solo recibió de respuesta un entrecortado "falle" - ¿Motoko?

Falle…snif…n-no pude, no pude limpiar el n-nombre de mi familia…snif, m-mi honor de guerrera samurai…yo, yo – no pudo mas, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por su llanto, llevo sus manos al rostro, Keitaro, conmovido por el estado en el que había quedado su amiga; entonces cubrió su cuerpo la gabardina de piel de Iori sobre sus hombros, ya que el gi que cubría su cuerpo estaba hecho jirones por el ataque de Iori, y ayudo la a levantarse.

Ssshhhhh….tranquila Motoko chan, solo vamos a casa – dijo al guiar a Motoko con sus manos en el hombro, guiándola para salir del lugar, mientras eran vistos por Iori oculto en la arboleda - ¿Por qué? – se pregunto al ver como era que la "chica kendo" se alejaba del lugar.

¿Por qué no la mataste? – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas – se supone que no perdonabas a aquellos a los que se atrevían a luchar contigo – el pelirrojo volteo la vista, y vio a la mujer con la que se había encontrado Keitaro rato atrás; su cabello era negro y largo, le llegaba a la cintura, y lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una playera de tirantes de color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco.  
¿Acaso nunca vas a dejarme en paz Kagura! – dijo fastidiado al darle la espalda a la mujer que era la causa de que no haya cumplido no una, sino dos veces su venganza contra Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, líder del clan Kagura, la guardiana del sello que mantiene encerrado a Orochi.

-no haz respondido mi pregunta – dijo al acercarse a el –mira, no es que deseaba ver a esa chica muerta, pero normalmente no te inhibirías al utilizar el "Shiki Ya Otome", pero ahora…

¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe, yo hago lo que quiero y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a ti! – dijo al dar media vuelta y pasar junto a Kagura, sin siquiera voltear a verla; Chizuru solo lo miro confundida como se iba alejando, sin saber que el mismo Yagami tenia la misma confusión en su mente, retumbando en su cabeza las palabras de Kagura, "¿Por qué no la mataste¿Por qué no la mataste¿Por qué no la mataste? "

**C O N T I U A R A…………………………………………………….**

**La leyenda de Orochi (según SNK)**

Hace dos mil años, cuando la civilización empezaba a florecer sobre Japón, había pequeños países construidos sobre las islas. Se formaron las religiones y entre ellas estaba el culto a Orochi. En un principio el culto a Orochi usaba el "ki" sobrante en el mundo para realizar milagros. Imperios empezaron a surgir y el culto a Orochi, ahora convertido en un clan, empezó a tomar poder sobre los líderes y, con el tiempo, desearon tomar el control de Japón y del mundo. Para lograrlo, el culto a Orochi decidió resucitar a Orochi, el dragón que ellos pensaban era la encarnación del "ki". Para hacerlo, ellos necesitaban sacrificar la vida de ocho mujeres, ellas eran conocidas como "Kushinada", al ser elegidas fueron llevadas al altar de Orochi para ser sacrificadas. Los clanes Kusanagi, Hasshaku y Yata, los cuales también eran clanes religiosos que florecieron durante ese tiempo, sintieron maldad en las acciones del culto a Orochi y se unieron para dar fin al clan. Se selecciono a los mejores guerreros para utilizar las armas mas poderosas de los clanes: la espada Kusanagi, la magatama Hasshaku y el espejo Yata. El clan de Orochi tenia sus propios guerreros elegidos, eran conocidos como "Orochi Hakketsu Shuu" (La gran unión de los ocho de Orochi), la guerra entre los clanes se torno sangrienta. Pero el malvado "ki" de Orochi no era rival para el poder de los clanes restantes, los Kusanagi asesinaron a Orochi, los Hasshaku neutralizaron sus poderes y los Yata sellaron el malvado "ki" de Orochi en su cuerpo. Y así fue que la batalla sagrada pareció llegar a su fin, pero el "ki" de Orochi fue mas grande que la capacidad de los Yata y así es como Orochi es capaz de resucitar cada 100 años, solo para ser sellado por los tres clanes sagrados de nuevo. El balance entre los clanes fue perturbado hace 660 años, cuando se inicio una agria rivalidad entre los Kusanagi y los Hasshaku. Los Hasshaku, quienes estaban sedientos de poder, rompieron el sello con el cual se contenía a Orochi e hicieron un pacto con él para obtener inigualable poder. Desde entonces los Hasshaku cambiaron su nombre a Yagami y se dice que ellos han controlado a muchos líderes desde la oscuridad. El sello se volvió a romper en 1994 con la muerte de uno de los sellos (la hija de un jefe Yata), Orochi despertó de su sueño nuevamente y así fue como él, los Kusanagi, Yagami y Yata tienen por destino encontrarse de nuevo, solo para repetir la historia una vez más...

**Yagami Iori**

"Yagami" significa, literalmente "ocho dioses" basado en la tipografía usada. No hay referencia de otros personajes ayudando al héroe Susano-o (quien mato a Orochi con la espada Kusanagi) así que se supone que toda la historia de Iori esta echa totalmente por SNK. Es interesante ver a Iori poseyendo la Magatama, la cual salió del cadáver de Orochi en el mito original, ya que se podría decir que una mitad de Iori es el mismísimo Orochi. El nombre "Hasshaku", significa "ocho copas de vino" la cual viene de la idea de que Orochi se volvió vulnerable al tomar ocho copas de vino y fue así como sus poderes se neutralizaron debido a la ebriedad.

**Magatama**

Te has de estar preguntando "¿Que es una magatama?"... una magatama es un amuleto o piedra sagrada utilizada en los antiguos rituales japoneses como un amuleto


	6. calma despues de la tormenta

**Calma después de la tormenta**

Tranvía del distrito de Hinata…12:30 pm

Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la gente que bajaba del tranvía, auque en realidad estaba absorto de los movimientos de ellos, su mente divagaba en varias cosas, cosas de su pasado…sus enseñanzas y todo eso que lo condeno a una muerte prematura.

En esos momentos escuchaba en su Ipow "Sympathy for the devil", mientras en sus labios se encontraba un cigarro a medio terminar tirando la ceniza de vez en cuando…ganándose miradas recriminatorias por parte de los otros usuarios reprochando su "patanería", obviamente a el no le importaba……

Brrrr, brrrrr, brrrr- de pronto sintió el vibrador de su celular – ¡¡demonios! – llevo la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y saco el celular… - ¿si?...Akira, ¿Qué demonios quieres?...si…..si….ya voy en camino al ensayo……mira, yo se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer y no tienes que recordármelo a cada momento………..llegare a mas tarde a las 2:30…. Si ahí nos vemos, adiós – colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo del saco – ¡¡estupido! - refunfuño entre dientes, en el instante que el tranvía se detuvo en la estación, el se paro de su asiento y tomo el estuche de su guitarra, se la colgó en la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta del tranvía, y bajo de este…

Mientras, en Hinata Sou…

Keitaro – se escucho la voz de la chica de cabello ocre al karinrin que en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando la terraza donde Motoko entrenaba cada mañana - ¿Qué pasa Naru? – dijo al voltearla a ver.

¿oye Keitaro?... ¿tu sabes que pasa con Motoko chan? – Pregunto, luego de eso se apoyo en la barandilla de la terraza – últimamente a estado muy rara y empieza a preocuparme – dijo con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, Keitaro simplemente suspiro y dijo – pues la verdad es… - y así le comenzó a contarle todo a Naru todo lo ocurrido con Iori, la batalla con el, y como es que el pelirrojo y la humillación que recibió por parte de el.

ya veo – dijo Naru – por un momento llegue a pensar que tu le habías hecho algunas de tus perversidades – Keitaro casi se cae de espaldas al oír las insinuaciones de Naru y dijo molesto - ¡¡ ¿por que tienes que salir siempre con eso Naru! – Reclamo, a lo que Naru simplemente sonrió picaramente mientras se mordió la lengua – aunque…. – suspiro el chico – creo que si tengo algo de culpa, si no la hubiera llevado conmigo a esa pelea, tal vez ella nunca se hubiera encontrado con ese tipo – dijo al levantar la vista al cielo – tal vez debería intentar animarla, después de todo...yo soy parte culpable de lo que le pasa - Naru lo miro, y su entrecejo se frunció y sintió un piquete en el pecho al darse cuenta de que el se preocupaba tanto por Motoko – ¿desde cuando se preocupa tanto por ella? – Keitaro se dio cuenta de la expresión de Naru y pregunto - ¿pasa algo? – Naru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volteo el rostro sonrosada – n-no nada – dijo para evitar la conversación, dejando confundido a Keitaro; obviamente esto no le pareció Naru ya que la ponía muy nerviosa..., - ¡¡ ¿Q-que tanto me vez idiota! – dijo amenazante al levantar su puño, pero Keitaro en vez de asustarse en como comúnmente lo hace, da un suspiro de resignación…y se da la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras de la terraza, dejando a Naru confundida, y sin entender la actitud de el karinrin - ¿K- keitaro?... – dijo intentando llamar su atención, pero Keitaro ya había bajado de la terraza

Ya abajo…

Keitaro caminaba con la cabeza gacha, la verdad es que se sentía decepcionado por el modo de ser de Naru – por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba celosa… (Suspiro) si como no, a ella parece que no le importo, creo que estoy intentando volar mas alto de lo que puedo….tal vez debería… - pero antes de que terminara la frase, se topo con…- ¡Motoko chan!

Motoko volteo a verlo, ella se encontraba sentada en el la lona del piso mirando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, recargada en el barandal mientras su shirasaya descansaba en el suelo junto a ella – Urashima – contesto la chica kendo con una monótona voz; Keitaro se acerco a ella y se hinco para estar a su altura - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto, pero Motoko simplemente volteo su rostro para dirigir otra vez su mirada para afuera y contesto – eso es algo que no te incube Urashima…es mi problema – Keitaro simplemente se le quedo mirando un poco herido por su comentario, pero a pesar de eso sonrió débilmente y dijo – entiendo que no quieres hablar conmigo acerca de esto…. – se levanto y dijo - …pero si cambias de parecer, sabes que cuentas conmigo para hablar – entonces se dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, pero la arrepentida voz de la kendoka se lo impidió – espera Urashima – Keitaro volteo y se quedo mirando a Motoko que aun tenia su mirada en dirección de la ventana – discúlpame…lo que pasa es que yo – dijo sin voltear a verlo, pero se notaba que ella se sentía apenada por el acto tan grosero que hizo con el, pues no termino la frase y que agacho la cabeza – tranquila, yo se que tal vez me estoy metiendo algo que no comprendo……sinceramente no comprendo el orgullo de ustedes los samuráis jajajaja – se rió nervioso al rascarse la nuca, temiendo que ofendiera a Motoko, pero esta simplemente volteo a ver a Keitaro, sus ojos estaban hinchados delatando que ella había llorado un largo rato, Keitaro se conmovió al ver a Motoko en ese estado y también algo culpable, así que continuo – pero algo que si comprendo muy bien es que pongas mucho empeño…y que no te salgan bien las cosas – en ese instante sonrió intentando darle confianza a la "chica kendo" – y también comprendo otras cosas…

Motoko parpadeo un par de veces, y luego pregunto a que se refería, a lo que Keitaro respondió – comprendo que si continuas con tus esfuerzos, tarde o temprano lograras cumplir la meta que te propusiste, ya sea entrar a Toudai o - tomo la espada de Motoko y se la ofreció para que ella la tomara – o ser la mejor kendoka de todo Japón – entonces Motoko se quedo mirando sorprendida el rostro de Keitaro.

Tiempo atrás ella se preguntaba como era que había nacido en ella ese sentimiento por una persona como Keitaro, pues el era una persona débil, tonta y hasta donde sabia era un pervertido; y mas de una vez intento negar ese sentimiento inconcebible hacia el…pero ahora le quedaba claro…lejos de esa definición que tenían Naru y ella misma de el, Keitaro era una persona humilde, sensible y cariñosa con todas ellas; aun a pesar de todo los maltratos e insultos que podía recibir de cada una, el siempre estaba ahí para ellas como su karinrin o aun mas que eso, como su amigo. Fue entonces que ella se sintió orgullosa de ese sentimiento a un hombre tan bueno.

Una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, y entonces dijo – arigatou Urashima…a-a pesar de lo que yo y las demás siempre te hemos dicho y hecho, t- tú siempre eres tan bueno con nosotras - dijo con un pequeño temblor en sus ojos, Keitaro simplemente dijo – ¡¡¡hey!... ese es el trabajo de todo buen karinrin…que sus inquilinos estén a gusto – Motoko dio una pequeña risa – si, creo que tienes razón – fue entonces que ambos rieron – bueno, si me disculpas Motoko chan, necesito empezar mis labores y…. – Fue entonces que al intentar acercarse a Motoko para entregarle su shirasaya, pues dio un traspiés (es cierto que Keitaro era un personaje con muchas cualidades, pero también es cierto que….u.u), entonces el cayo…cayo encima de Motoko, que aun estaba en el piso acuclillada - ¡¡Urashimaaaaaaa! – se escucho la amenazante voz de la kendoka helando la sangre del kanrinrin, pues este, pues……..emmm…..termino con el rostro sepultado en el pecho de la kendoka (…lo cierto es que siempre termina cayendo donde no debe n.n¡)

¡¡¡¡HENTAIIII! – Y fue entonces que lo que se vio salir fue el cuerpo de Keitaro como un proyectil volando a toda velocidad aun lugar desconocido - ¡¡estupido! – Dijo con su respiración agitada y con el puño levantado después de el tremendo puñetazo – ¿Motoko chan? – escucho la voz de Naru, Motoko obviamente sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de su amiga – Na-Naru –sempai…. – en ese instante sintió aun mas miedo cuando vio la expresión de pocos amigos que tenia en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados – ¿p-pasa algo Na-Naru sempai? – Naru no contesto, simplemente negó con la cabeza, fue entonces que sus facciones se relajaron y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro y dijo en tono de broma – me alegra que vuelvas a ser "la misma de siempre" Motoko chan – entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí dejando confundida a Motoko que parpadeo un par de veces viendo alejarse a Naru, quien en esos instantes pensaba segura de si misma - …era solo mi imaginación, es imposible que ella sienta algo por Keitaro – fue el ultimo pensamiento para disipar su miedos, y se perdió en su habitación

Mientras.

Yagami se encontraba caminado por la calle del distrito de Hinata, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón mientras observaba las tiendas de la calle, los aparadores de la calle, los vestidos y todas las tiendas. Esa tarde era bastante calurosa, a pesar de que el iba ligero, con un pantalón tipo militar, una palmera de tirantes color blanca y una delgada chamarra de color verde mangas cortas; pero eso no significaba que el calor mermara en su cuerpo; su garganta estaba seca….y en esos momentos deseaba tomar una refrescante bebida, pero a esas horas todos los bares estaban cerrados; así que tendría que conformarse con una soda helada….

Minutos más tarde, Iori se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de un parque mientras disfrutaba de su refresco, y miraba con tranquilidad; a lo mejor aquellos que lo conocen no comprendan esta actitud por parte de el, después de todo era una persona tan beligerante y fría a la hora de combatir, pero cuando se te ha enseñado a odiar desde pequeño, es común que desesperadamente busques tranquilidad, por muy efímera que sea esta…

Iori miro el cielo, estaba despejado y se veía un hermoso color azul, y tranquilo y se podía respira la frescura del olor de los árboles, por primera vez se olvido de Los Yagami, de Orochi…y mas que nada de Kyo, suspiro relajado cuando dejo el refresco a un lado de suyo recargado en la banca, y una sonrisa de paz se dibujo en su rostro….hasta que….

Miu – se escucho un pequeño sonido a un lado suyo, como una especie de de maullido, no, como un chillido- ¡miu¡ - ¿otra vez? – pensó, y abrió los ojos, y dirigió su mirada a lado suyo, y se sorprendió al ver lo que era; una pecunia tortuga de color amarillo, con un caparazón de color verde brillante, sus ojos son negros, como un par de puntos brillantes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (ya se que las tortugas no tiene labios, pero da la casualidad que esta si), sus mejillas tenían un sonroso extraño; y por si no fuera suficiente, la tortuga levanto su aleta izquierda y "saludo" a Iori - ¡Miu! – Iori parpadeo un par de veces - ¿Qué demonios? – pensó aturdida por la imagen de tan pintoresco animal; por un momento tallo sus ojos intentando disipar sus la imagen de la tortuga.

- Ara….Tama-chan, con que estabas aquí – en ese instante Iori volteo su vista, y miro a una chica de unos veintiún años, de cabello castaño oscuro, amarrado en una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, coronada con un par de antenitas en la cabeza; llevaba un vestido de color mostaza con verde; en su rostro se dibujaba una despreocupada (por no decir tonta) sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa repleta de víveres – vamos Tama chan, no molestes a el señor – ¡miu! – Entonces la tortuga extendió sus aletas y "voló" de la banca hasta la cabeza de la chica – bien, Haruka san debe estar esperándonos con las compras – hizo una reverencia para disculparse con Iori – gomen - dijo al darse vuelta e intentarse alejarse de Iori, pero de pronto la chica empezó a tambalearse, y se desmayo dejando caer las bolsas en el suelo y casi cae encima de Iori, quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo para atraparla (mas que para que no le cayera encima que por que en realidad quisiera ayudarla) - ¿que demonios le paso?

Rato después…

Gracias por ayudarme – dijo sonriente la chica de cabello castaño, pero Iori solo emitió un pequeño sonido de fastidio, la verdad no sabe ni por que la ayudaba, tal vez por que quería hacer tiempo para llegar a donde debía, el caso es que esa actitud no era común en el – por cierto… mi nombre es Mutsumi Otohime, y esta es Tama chan – Mutsumi señalo a la pequeña tortuga que tenia en su cabeza. Tama alzo su aleta y saludo con su característico "miu" - ¿y el suyo? – Iori volteo la vista para otro lado - ¿Qué pasa, que no tienes nombre? - ¿miu? – preguntaron confundidas Mutsumi y Tama, fue entonces que Iori dijo secamente para que dejaran de hacer tantas preguntas le dijo – Iori…mi nombre es Iori Yagami – Mutsumi sonrió y dijo – mucho gusto Iori-san - Miu – entonces le dio la espalda y siguió caminado, hasta que ambos llegaron a una larga escalinata.

es por aquí – dijo la chica al adelantarse y subir una escalinata, Iori simplemente la siguió sin decir nada, solo veía como es que esa chica se movía tarareando o platicando con la tortuga y riendo como una chiquilla, esta actitud le parecia bastante extraña - ¿Qué chica tan rara? – y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella había llegado al fin de la escalera. – llegamos – afirmo Mutsumi, al estar parad enfrente de Hinata sou.

**C O N T I N U R A………………………… **

**Toudai: **Universidad de Tokio


	7. REENCUENTRO

**REENCUENTRO**

Era un lugar sorpréndete, un edificio de corte antiguo de tres pisos contando con la planta baja, en la entrada se divisaban un grupo de árboles de Sakura que dejaban ver los capullos de las flores rosadas. El lugar a primera vista se veía bastante amplio, pero suponía que este distaba ser solo esa su longitud, ya que divisaba unas cuantas copas de algunos árboles detrás del edificio, a simple vista se veía como un lugar tranquilo ("si como no")

Iori estaba tan distraído dándole una mirada al lugar, que cuando bajo la vista de vuelta a la chica tortuga, esta estaba enfrente de el, con el rostro a unos centímetros del propio, Iori inconscientemente retrocedió unos centímetros el rostro del de Mutsumi -¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?! – dijo el pelirrojo, pero Mutsumi solo sonrió y dijo con su clásico tono ingenuo - ¿sabe Iori san?... es usted muy guapo – Iori levanto la ceja confundido ante la afirmación, y mas que eso, por el atrevimiento por parte de la chica tortuga, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Mutsumi dijo - ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? –

Iori.- ¿una cita? – dijo antes de ponerse a reflexionar unos instantes, y de darle una mirada analizando a Mutsumi, entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en su frió rostro y dijo.- si claro… ¿por que no? – Entonces Mutsumi sonrió más ampliamente y dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de gusto - ¿en serio? –

Iori.- siempre y cuando no tenga mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Iori con un tono como no dándole importancia al asunto, entonces el busco entra sus ropas su cajetilla de cigarros, pero al encontrarla se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia ningún cigarro – maldita sea – refunfuño al hacer bolita la cajetilla.

Haruka.- Mutsumi san – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, la cual les hizo voltear, y ver enfrente de ellos a la propietaria de la casa de té de Hinata, Haruka Urashiama.

Iori se le quedo viendo unos momentos, a primera vista se veía unos años mayor que el (dos para ser exacto), llevaba una playera de color blanco y unos shorts color café claro además de su delantal del negocio de Hinata. Dándole un segundo vistazo, el pudo notar la musculatura de sus piernas y de sus brazo ya que ambos estaban bastante bien trabajados, y por su presencia y apariencia dedujo que era una artista marcial, y no solo eso, sino una excelente artista marcial.

Mutsumi.- ¡¡¡Ah Haruka san!!! – exclamo la chica tortuga.

Haruka.- te habías tardado demasiado Mutsumi san, empezaba a preocuparme de que te hubiera pasado algo- dijo la mujer de mayor edad, Mutsumi solo sonrió y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Mutsumi.- bueno, es que me desmaye en medio del parque, pero este amable joven me ayudo y me trajo hasta aquí. – dijo la chica apoyada por la torikame con su "Miu".

Haruka se quedo viendo unos instantes al pelirrojo, al igual que este lo había hecho con ella hacia unos momentos – muchas gracias por eso, y disculpe las molestias que esto le pudo causar – entonces hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento – mi nombre es Haruka Urashima.

Iori.- ¿Urashima? … ¿en donde habré escuchado ese nombre antes? - pensó el pelirrojo – no tiene por que darme las gracias, sinceramente no se por que diablos lo hice – dijo Iori mientras volteaba a otro lado de una manera indiferente.

Mutsumi.- ¿Haruka san?- la voz de la chica tortuga llamo la atención de los – ¿por que no llevamos a nuestro invitado para ofrecerle una deliciosa taza de té helado en agradecimiento/miu nn – dijo la chica una vez mas apoyada por la torikame

Iori.-no gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – contesto el hombre pelirrojo, entonces se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, pero la chica tortuga no iba admitir un no por respuesta, así que tomo a Iori del brazo y evitando que este avanzara le dijo insistiendo – vamos, apuesto que te va a gustar, o si prefieres podemos servirte unas deliciosas rebanadas de sandia, después de todo con este calor necesitas algo fresco en la garganta – dijo la chica tortuga, Iori se detuvo unos instantes, y volteo a ver a Mutsumi, quien se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, y luego volteo a ver a Haruka.

Iori.- esta bien, pero solo un vaso – el normalmente diría que no, pero la chica tenia razón, estaba haciendo un endemoniado calor y aun tenia la garganta seca.

Haruka.- muy bien, entonces sigame….

Iori.- Iori…Iori Yagami.

Haruka.- muy bien Iori san, síganos – dicho esto dieron media vuelta.

Mientras tanto

En algún callejón del distrito de Hinata, en unas bodegas abandonadas.

Este callejón era evitado por los diferentes transeúntes, debido que por estos lugares en especial en la bodega abandonada se juntaban pandillas de las más peligrosas de la ciudad, un lugar donde la gente no pasa de noche, y en el día caminaban deprisa para librar el sendero sin que alguna de esas indeseables personas les saliera en medio del camino, pero ahora algo diferente en ese callejón….

Un incesante ruido de golpes, cuerpos cayendo en seco y el sonido de llamaradas encendiéndose era lo que llenaba el lugar vació, después de eso un cuerpo salio por la ventana del edificio hacia fuera, y cayo seco al piso, humeante y con las ropas quemadas; Mientras que adentro, una extraña figura se encargaba de los compañeros de este pandillero.

¿?.- vamos, vamos, me dijeron que esta era la pandilla mas ruda de la ciudad – entonces se agacho esquivando una navaja que se dirigía a su rostro, para luego levantar el puño y golpearlo en la quijada y mandándolo a volar estrellándose en algunas cajas violentamente, Otro intento golpearlo con un tubo de hierro en la cabeza, pero este alcanzo a girar su cuerpo y atrapar el tubo en la palma de su mano, entonces pateo al criminal en la boca del estomago mandándole a volar y quedándose con el tubo de su atacante entre sus manos.

¿?.-nah… me engañaron, ustedes son unos buenos para nada, si no pueden con un solo hombre¿entonces para que sirven? – dijo el hombre dando una sonrisa socarrona.

Vándalo.- ¡¡maldito infeliz!! – dijo uno de los pocos pandilleros que aun quedaban de pie, se lanzo sobre el hombre armado con un cuchillo, pero el hombre lo esquivo y lo atrapo de la muñeca y golpeando con fuerza en la cara y barriéndole la pierna para que este cayera al piso, y ya en este lanzo un golpe al estomago, pero mas haya de un simple golpe, el puño del hombre se encendió en llamaradas carmesí que iluminaron el lugar envuelto en sombras, y atrapando a su victima en un mar de fuego haciendo que el muchacho gritara de agonía.

¿?.- ¡keh!...que estupidez, estos imbeciles no me mostraron ningún tipo de reto – dijo al darse media vuelta, se dirigió a un haz de luz que se filtraba por unas de las ventanas. Se pudo distinguir un traje color negro, una playera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones de color negro, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran un par de guantes que subía encima de su muñeca cubriendo sus antebrazos, con unas líneas de color amarillo, era el dorso del guante en donde estaban dibujados unos círculos con líneas irregulares de tal modo que simulaban llamas, una figuras que daban la forma de dos soles eclipsados.

Entonces el se acerco a un grupo de cajas donde recogió una chaquetilla de color negro y se la coloco por encima del hombro – tal vez encuentre a alguien mejor con quien pelear en otro sitio – dijo y se dispuso a partir de la bodega, pero fue entonces que dio la espalda a uno de los criminales que anteriormente les había dado una paliza levanto la cabeza, la cual ya estaba inflamada por los diversos golpes además de partes de piel quemada. – h…hijo de… - entonces se arrastro por el piso, dirigiéndose a una escopeta tirada de alguno de sus compañeros, la tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a dispararle al hombre.

Pero de algún modo, el hombre se sintió amenazado - ¿Qué demonios? – entonces volteo a ver al vándalo que le apuntaba, para luego dispararle, el hombre alcanzo a rodar en el suelo esquivando el disparo - ¡¡idiota!! – entonces su mano derecha se ilumino en una llamarada carmesí la cual lanzo al hombre sin misericordia alguna, lo único que se vio afuera de la bodega fue un resplandor momentáneo y un alarido de dolor, seguido por una explosión de fuego que reventó los cristales de las pocas ventanas del lugar.

Momentos después, el hombre pateo las puertas de la bodega en llamas mientras se ponía su chaquetilla de mangas cortas de color negro, que al igual que en los guantes, en la espalda estaba dibujada la figura de un sol eclipsado – esto no es entretenido, ninguna de estas escorias significan un reto para mi, tendré que buscar un mejor reto en otro lado – fue entonces que la figura abandono el callejón buscando alguien mejor con quien pelear – tal vez tenga suerte y encuentre alguno de los palurdos del K.O.F, aunque sinceramente ninguno de ellos me ofrecerían algún reto…aunque tal vez – dijo mientras sonreía de manera siniestra – tenga suerte y me encuentre con uno de los mas fuertes y tenga un rato de diversión – dicho esto salio del callejón mientras la vieja bodega sucumbía ante el fuego…

Regresando a Hinata sou.

Iori de pronto sintió un estremecimiento, algo había afectado sus sentidos, y siendo Iori un tipo que pocas cosas logran sacarle algo como un simple escalofrío, y cuando eso sucede significa que algo no andaba bien. Por unos instantes se quedo viendo como con interés el vaso de té helado - ¿Qué demonios significa esta sensación? – pensó el pelirrojo con la vista aun clavada en los cubos de hielo de la bebida, pero el movimiento de estos al resbalar un del otro - ¡¡demonios!! – pensó ofuscado apretando un poco el vaso.

Entonces levanto la vista, algo llamo su atención, y vio en la mesa de enfrente a un grupo de muchachitas (aparentemente de preparatoria), noto como cuchicheaban y reían mientras le dirigían miradas a la mesa donde el se encontraba, incluso algunas se les notaba un sonrojo en las mejillas cuando este levanto la vista – mocosas escandalosas – murmuro Iori mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo, mientras una ocupada Haruka se acercaba a la mesa del pelirrojo – se le ofrece algo mas – pregunto Haruka, Iori solo respondió con un gesto de su mano negando, entonces de la bolsa de su pantalón saco su cartera, pero antes de que este pudiera sacar un fajo de billetes, Haruka se lo impidió colocando su mano para evitar que sacara el fajo de billetes – no descuide la casa paga, después de todo es una forma para agradecerle por lo que hizo por Mutsumi – dijo Haruka, Iori la miro por unos instantes y pregunto - ¿esta segura?...no me gusta tener "deudas" con nadie - dijo de tal manera que incluso se noto un tono algo grosero, pero o una de dos, Haruka no lo escucho, o en realidad se necesitaba mucho para que ella en verdad se molestaba, puesto que esta dio una débil y aburrida sonrisa y dijo – segura – entonces Iori guardo la billetera y no dijo mas.

Después de eso Iori se levanto y dio una mirada alrededor, y noto que el lugar estaba algo concurrido, y le extraño que solo ella estuviera atendiendo a los clientes – si busca a Mutsumi, ella fue a la posada por que tiene un compromiso con mi sobrino – dijo Iori sacado de sus pensamientos y volteando a ver a Haruka que limpiaba la mesa de té, entonces sonó el teléfono celular de Iori, este lo saco del saco y contesto - ¿si?...si estoy en camino para haya….¡¡si, si ya te dije que estaré ahí y deja de estar fastidiando!! – dijo y colgó mientras Haruka lo miraba disimuladamente – jojo, este tipo se carga un genio peor que el de Motoko – pensó Haruka algo divertida por la actitud de Iori, entonces noto como este tomo el estuche de la guitarra y se lo colgaba en el hombro.

Iori.- con permiso - dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir – vuelva cuando guste – dijo Haruka.

Ya afuera, Iori se dirigió a la escalinata principal, el calor aun era muy fuerte, y cubrió sus ojos haciendo sombra con su mano libre – maldita sea, este calor es terrible – dijo dando un suspiro para después reanudar su marcha, pero algo llamo su atención – ¡¡Iori san!!/miu!!! nn – Iori volteo a ver a la chica tortuga que venia corriendo, entonces levanto la vista y vio a otras personas detrás de ella.

Mutsumi se paro cerca de Iori y le pregunto - ¿ya se va tan pronto Iori san?/ Miu? – Iori simplemente respondió con un "si" algo apagado acompañado de un cabeceo afirmativo - ¡¡¿este es tu amigo Mutsumi?!! – exclamo una voz bastante sorprendida, Iori levanto la vista y miro a un par de chicas detrás de la chica tortuga, una era de cabello castaño (mas claro que el de Mutsumi), pero el corte era muy similar, incluso las "antenitas" de cabello que coronaban su cabeza, y un par de ojos café oscuro; llevaba un vestido de una pieza color rosa de minifalda y unos tenis color blanco. La otra era una chica de cabellos rubios cortos, llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas color azul oscuro que se pegaba en su cuerpo dejando notar su abultado busto, además tenia un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, pero lo que llamo su atención fue su expresión, ya que ella tenia los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa algo picara y descarada, Iori se atrevió a pensar que esa expresión era muy "zorruna", era un par muy peculiar. También noto que ambas traían algo en las manos; la rubia llevaba unos paquetes de platos desechables, mientras la castaña llevaba cargando una grabadora y algunos CD de música….

Kitsune.- ¡¡huy pero que chico tan guapo!! – Kitsune repego su espalda a Iori, mientras abría un ojo haciéndole un "Guiño" coqueto - ¿con que usted es Iori san, el amigo de Mutsumi?... – pregunto con un tono provocativo mientras sacaba un poco el pecho para que Iori notara el escote de su blusa.

Naru.- ¡¡Kitsune deja de hacer eso!! – grito ofuscada al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

Kitsune.- no seas aguafiestas Naru, tal vez deberíamos invitar a este chico a nuestra fiesta, seria divertido tener un hombre aparte de Keitaro – dijo aun con su pícaro guiño

Naru.- no tienes remedio – bufo la castaña – disculpe el descaro de mi amiga Iori…. – pero se detuvo cuando noto que el pelirrojo no les prestaba atención, ya que este estaba con la mirada fije en algún punto detrás de ellas - ¿mmh?...¿pasa algo? – entonces Naru giro la mirada y noto que era lo que miraba era nada mas y nada menos que Motoko que estaba parada en la entrada, con Shinobu y Kaolla a un lado de ella – Motoko chan… -- pensó

Motoko.- Y-Yagami…… - murmuro asustada mientras veía a Iori……..

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Notas del escritorio de Darke

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE………………..FANFIC ABANDONADO _**

_Si, oyeron bien, por circunstancias fuera de mi control, he decidido abandonar este fanfic, y no solo este, sino he decidido dejar la "pluma" y abandonar todos mis trabajos hasta ahora escritos; lamento mucho las molestias que eso les pueda causar mis amigos lectores…de antemano les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas _

_…………………… _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_JEJEJEJE, el que se lo creyó es por que en realidad no me conoce, antes que nada déjenme decirles que yo no soy como esos autores que abandonan sus historias por falta de Reviews, o por que no este en mil favoritos. _

_nah, la manga!!! _

_Yo no soy de esos autores que buscan que su fanfic sea reconocido, la razón por la que escribo mis fanfics es "por amor al arte", así es, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y en realidad disfruto mi trabajo, yo nunca abandonaría mi trabajo por razones tan superficiales, en serio; solo escribo esto por la siguiente razón . _

_Hace un poco mas de un año, mi primer fic "Los Espíritus de Gaia" vio la luz en la en internet, en una pagina conocida como "El rincón del fan", posteriormente fui publicando mi fanfic en otras paginas, como "Paraíso del fanfiction" y "Fanfiction net", sin contar con los foros y otras paginas en las que ehe puesto mi fanfic. Ya pasado el tiempo publique mi segundo fanfic; "Tsuki wo Miru tabi omoi dase" ("Recuerdame cada vez que mires la luna") que ha recibido igual, incluso mas aceptación que mi primer trabajo. _

_Cada vez que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño, y emoción, no solo pensando en ustedes lectores que se dan unos minutos para leer mis "tonterías", y mas aun para aquellos que se dan un poco mas de tiempo para escribirme un Review de vez en cuando, es por ustedes que trabajos como "King of Anime", "Abrazado por la oscuridad", y los mas recientes como son, "Almas mágicas" (que continuare a punto de concluir "Los Espíritus"),"Una razón" y la ultima "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" han nacido de esta loca cabeza; sino tambien pensando en mi, por que en realidad lo disfruto. _

_Se que algunos quieren matarme, por que en vez de traerles un capitulo, lo que hago es traerles un sentimiento hacia ustedes, pero tenia que darles las gracias por su apoyo y animo para seguir, en especial dos chicas a las que quiero mucho _

_**Ladyclamp:** un gran autora de Fanfics de Sakura Card Captors, Tsubasa Chrnicles y en menos medida XXXholic, una de mis mas grandes amigas en el mundo del fanfiction, incluso me considera un buen autor; ambos sabemos que es metira, pero se le agradece la flor nn _

_**Cherry meems:** Y el mas grande agradecimiento a mi dulce niña cereza, Cherry fue la primera en dejarme reviwes en el "Paraíso", y por mucho tiempo fue la única que me los dejaba; aun recuerdo las palabras de uno de sus primero reviews el cual me permitió segur como hasta ahora: "__si a una persona le gusta tu fic (ósea yo) eso significa que vale la pena seguirlo" _

_Y tambien les agradezco a: _

_**Arima Soichiro JI**  
**Lizirien** _

_**Sango-Tsunade** _

_**AniHaruno** _

_**kaoru-pretty** _

_**Yojeved** _

_**Kisame Hoshigaki** _

_**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki** _

_**Lokis **_

_**Eva-AngelElricY** _

_**sakurass** _

_**Dark-Online** _

_**SBM-AnGiE** _

_**Full Metal Dark** _

_**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **_

_**TRIPLE G **_

_**AoMe Hs** _

_**Saiyan X** _

_**suhijo** _

_**Raziel123** _

_**pablog** _

_**kmi **_

_**yagami-chan **_

_**Raven** _

_**crystal princess** _

_**SaKuNo** _

_**tsukimi** _

_**saori** _

_**EL SANTO PEGASO**_

_**abi oswald** _

_Y todos los demás que me han dejado un reviews en cada una de mis historias, Bueno ya para terminar, les comunico que el siguiente fanfinc que actualizare es "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" debido a su gran aceptación en los pocos días en que la publique, posterior mente le seguirán, "Tsuki" y por su mayor tamaño, "Los espíritus". _

_Una vez mas gracias y hasta pronto… _

_Firma:_

_**Anjiru; Alias "Darke Undertaker"**_


End file.
